1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical solution application apparatus and a chemical solution coating method for applying a chemical solution to an application object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chemical solution application apparatus typified by a conventional spin coater apparatus forms a thin film over a substrate surface by fixing the substrate on a rotating disk, continually dripping droplets from a single nozzle to a single central spot of the substrate surface or to a plurality of spots, and rotating the rotating disk (for example, refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H6-15224).
Also, an apparatus that applies a liquid from a plurality of nozzles is being devised, in response to size increase in substrates or for the purpose of using several kinds of chemical solutions. A photoresist can be spread evenly over a whole top surface of a substrate by moving nozzles in which a plurality of dripping holes are linearly arranged as each dripping hole drips the photoresist so as to drip the photoresist over the entire top surface of the substrate, and rotating a turntable by driving a motor so that the substrate turns in the surface direction (for example, refer to Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H8-141477).